Many people consume food while engaged in other activities, such as while commuting to work, or while engaged in work activities. This is particularly common during breakfast. Cereal is a common breakfast food, and is conventionally consumed with a spoon from an open-topped bowl containing the cereal and milk, with the cereal often floating at or near the surface of the milk. However, it is difficult to eat cereal in this manner when one is engaged in other activities since it is unwieldy to carry and hold a bowl of cereal without risk of spilling. Attempting to consume cereal by “drinking” the cereal and milk from an open-topped cup is often unsuitable because the cup usually first presents the milk to the user, and then the cereal once the milk is substantially consumed. (Even then, the cereal tends to agglomerate in the bottom of the cup, and tends to come forward in bulk when the user tips the cup to his/her mouth, rather than in smaller and more manageable amounts.) Ordinarily, a user wishes to consume both cereal and milk at the same time. What is needed is a container allowing more convenient consumption of semi-solid foods directly from the container without the need for a spoon or other conventional utensils.